


Ice Has A Magic

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [9]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt - Frozen, Written for WW2018WinterFluffEvent, this is unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Pippa introduces Hecate to the concept of 'Netflix and chill'.





	Ice Has A Magic

But, Hecate, you'll love it..."

It was a Thursday evening in late December, Pippa and Hecate were discussing their plans for the upcoming weekend through their nightly mirror-call. 

"No, Pippa. Last weekend you forced me to sit through a ridiculous film about a grown man running through New York dressed in a pair of tights-"

"It was ‘Elf', Hecate. We watched ‘Elf' - one of the best Christmas films there is!"

"Well, whatever it's called, it was terrible. If that's the best you have to offer, I see no reason why I should be subjected to further torture."

Pippa groaned at Hecate's reluctance. It had been a fight to get the brunette to accept a little of the modern world into her strict, witchy ways. But Hecate had found a selection of David Attenborough documentaries one evening when Pippa was trying to explain the concept of ‘Netflix and chill', as the youth of today called it. In an attempt to avoid another night of ‘Blue Planet' (ending all hopes of them ever reaching the ‘chill' stage, as Pippa never failed to fall asleep halfway through an episode) Pippa had bribed Hecate into watching some Christmas films.

It had been nice to curl up beside her lover, sharing a plate of hot brownies and the odd kiss, Pippa had thought Hecate had enjoyed it too. 

"Shall we compromise then?" Pippa offered. "I can't face another hour of watching animals slaughter one another, and you won't enjoy a festive film. Why don't we watch something completely different entirely?"

"Something cultured? Or instructional?"

"Yes, Hiccup, I promise I'll find something that'll bore us to sleep." 

* * *

Hecate arrived at Pentangle's the following day, at seven-pm exactly. 

"What are we watching?" They'd settled into the plush, leather couch in Pippa's private rooms, a large, flatscreen television in front of them. Pippa had just been about to press play when Hecate asked the question.

"It's a surprise," Pippa replied mischievously.

Nordic music started to play and when the title appeared on screen, Hecate threw Pippa a pointed look. "I thought you said no Christmas films?"

"It's not..."

"Pippa, it's called ‘Frozen', the first scene is literally, a large snowflake..."

"I know, but, Hiccup, looks can be deceiving... it's a musical, please, I promise you'll like it... just give it a chance?"

Hecate huffed, taking a large bite of her brownie and crossing her arms.

Very little was said until Elsa escaped to the mountains, allowing her powers to run free. Hecate was transfixed throughout ‘Let It Go' and when it was finished, she turned to Pippa, a smile on her face.

"Did I just watch a big metaphor for coming out?"

Laughing loudly, Pippa agreed, "the general consensus is that yes, Elsa is attracted to women and ‘Let It Go' is her big, gay moment."

"Hmm... I like it..."

It was heartwarmingly amusing, to see Hecate so enthralled at something primarily directed toward children. Pippa decided to take advantage of the lightened mood and tease Hecate a little. "Are you planning on leaving me for an animated woman with a crown and an ice palace?"

"Yes, Pippa, that's exactly what I'm planning. Tell me, do you have an address for my Queen?"

Pippa had only meant to poke fun, but the serious tone in Hecate's voice threw her off. "Hiccup, do you mean that?"

When Hecate turned, she was shocked by the hurt on her lover's face. She cursed herself for hurting Pippa, now and thirty years prior.

"No, Pipsqueak. Of course, I didn't!" Hecate pulled Pippa into her lap, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "You're my Queen, and I don't ever want to worship another... not ever."

Pippa sniffed into their ensuing kiss, but by the time the broke away, both witches were smiling brightly. "Now, perhaps we can try out the ‘chill' part of the evening you spoke of?" 

The following morning, Pippa was sat at her dressing table, brushing out her golden curls. A tune coming from the bathroom, dulled by the hum of water, caused her to stop. 

Pippa's smile could not be contained as she imagined Hecate at that moment, reaching the last chorus, her dark hair flipping wildly. 

"I'm never going back, the past is in the past..."

Hecate was right, their past was over, their thirty-year separation couldn't be forgotten, but they needn't go back. They'd let it go, and they'd never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I love Frozen... I feel as though Elsa, Hecate, and Elphaba (from Wicked) are so alike, and I just love them all.  
> I'm actually rather embarrassed that I wrote this... but hey ho, here you go!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff & instagram @ohlookitstomorrow


End file.
